Summer Nights
by LongLivePinky
Summary: Harry's feeling lonely. He receives an owl from someone unexpected. Communication begins. Warnings: slash, masturbation, mention of child abuse, self-harm, OOC characters and mild language. Doesn't really fall into canon time-line.
1. Intro

**Title: **Summer Nights

**By: **LongLivePinky

**Pairing: **Tom Riddle Jr/Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: **I sadly don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** The POV changes with every chapter of this story. It goes back and forth between Harry and Tom. There will be things that are _italicized_, but they change with each chapter so I'll notify you in an A/N. I'll also warn you if a chapter contains questionable content, that way my ass won't be burned. I've noticed that the chapters from Harry's POV are generally longer and more detailed. I don't really know why that is, but if I had to guess it would be because I'm more comfortable potraying Harry than Tom. lol.

* * *

**Summary:**

Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort: He's been lusting after Harry ever since he had dreamed of Harry in the throes of ecstasy.

Harry Potter/Golden Boy: He's startled to receive a letter from an unkown owl; he has been neglected of all companionship and seeks the attention Tom is willing to give him.


	2. Dreams of a Golden Age

**A/N: **Again thoughts will be _italicized_. Warning: masturbation right away, nothing too graphic though(at least I don't thinks it's too bad).

* * *

**Dreams of a Golden Age:**

His hand was finally done teasing the slit and head of a very erect member. The sigh of pleasure escaping his lips was music to virgin ears. The steady rhythm of up and down, a twist to the head every three strokes, was heart pounding and strong. As the pressure began to build, pants and moans only encouraged the hand. The jerks now harsh and uneven, a breakneck pace. Finally the pressure was too much; a long, raw moan, thrusting hips, a head snapped back, eyes squeezed shut and cream leaking from the softening cock of ... **Harry Potter**.

Tom Riddle shot up from his bed panting heavily; his lower anatomy standing erect and begging for attention. _Did I just have an erotic dream about Potter?! _I ran my hand through my sweat-soaked hair. I stood from my bed and quickly walked to my en suite bathroom to have a long, cold shower.

I stepped into my chambers as a persistent knocking began on my door. "Enter." I called, annoyed at the intruder. In walked Severus Snape, my favorite Death Eater even if he's a traitorous bitch.

"My Lord." He mumbled bowing. I waved my hand for him to get on with it. "I've been informed by Dumbledore that he isn't allowing Potter contact with anyone other than the Dursley's. He believes that Potter deserves a break from the wizarding world." He announced with an eye roll.

"Break started a month ago, didn't it?" I asked to be sure.

"Yes, My Lord." He answered with a questioning glance. _He's already going insane, I can feel it. Now might be a good time to break the precious Golden Boy._ "Good. Have Wormtail bring me a quill, parchment, an envelope and Velancia."

"As you wish." He bowed then left. I let the towel fall from my waist, donned a pair of trousers, and pulled my robes across my shoulders. Wormtail stumbled through the door placing the requested items on my desk and hurriedly shuffled out again. I picked up the quill and began to write.


	3. Embarrassing Interest

**A/N: **The letters are seperated and _italicized_. This is from Harry's POV. Both Tom and Harry are OOC.

**Last Time:** I picked up the quill and began to write. (this was Tom's POV)

* * *

**Embarrassing Interest:**

As the sun beat down upon Privet Drive, children were running across sprinklers and having water wars in their backyards. Slaving away in a long dead garden, Harry was visited by a beautiful, ruby-eyed eagle owl. "Why hello, sweetie. Whose could you be?" I asked reaching for the bird's leg. There was something about the eyes that I was reminded of, but what was it? "Come inside and I'll give you some treats and water, yeah?" The bird cooed landing on my shoulder. I walked passed the empty kitchen and den heading upstairs to my room. I opened the envelope and began to read the letter within. After the first few sentences, I gasped and dropped the letter.

*~*~***~*~*

_My not so Golden Boy,_

_  
__Hello Harry. How did you sleep last evening? You didn't sprain your wrist did you? Yes, that's right; I know that you took pleasure from your own hand last night. I woke up in a right state this morning, due to your delicious vocal abilities. The way your entire body tightened and convulsed during your orgasm... I'm getting hard just thinking about it.  
__I've learned from your Order's spy that Dumbledore plans on isolating you this summer. I apologize for that old coot's stupidity. All young men need attention, especially you. Though this will seem very rash and sudden to you, I'm willing to give you the companionship that you will undoubtedly crave the longer you stay with those dreadful muggles.  
__All I ask if for something in return. Which I'll leave for you to decide what you would be comfortable enough to repay me with. If you write back then I'll send Velancia back to you with a book that will allow faster communication between us.  
__Choose wisely Harry, it could be a very long summer for you._

Your Dark Lord,  
_Voldemort_

_*~*~***~*~*_

"Oh my God! How could he?! That's so-!" I mumbled burring my beet red face into my arms. I didn't move until I felt Velancia nibble my ear in worry. "Okay, sweetie. I'll write him back." I grabbed a pen and a sheet of notebook paper and began to hastily write a reply.

_My Dark Lord,_

_Wow! That is truly and dreadfully embarrassing. Did you really enjoy it that much? How did you even...?  
__Velancia. What a beautiful name for such a gorgeous creature. He truly amazes me, and such a sweetheart too! Anyway...  
__You can't really apologize for something that isn't your fault. Would this deal have to do with something sexual on my part? I mean, you've seen me wank; what else could you possibly want?  
__Wonderful, another summer spent in the seventh level of Hades, bored out of my mind and lonely to boot. Help me? This book... does it have the side effects of your diary? Do you think we'd ever be able to meet face-to-face? As much as I'd love talking to you this way I'm afraid that I'm already desperate for some kind of magical being, good or bad.  
__Do you think you could allow me to baby-sit Velancia for a couple of days? Hedwig and he seem to have bonded and clicked quickly._

Your Desperate and Lonely Golden Boy,  
_Harry Potter_

_*~*~***~*~*_

I rolled the paper and tied it to Velancia's leg. I set a bowl of water and a couple owl treats on my desk, so the poor creature could regenerate some much needed energy. "Go ahead and fly back to Voldemort when you wish darling. Hedwig, you can go along as well; I'm sure you're just as desperate as I am for a break of some kind." Both owls hooted their thanks as I walked down the stairs to get a glass of ice water. It was much too hot to go back outside, so I walked over to the den and turned on the TV. The only thing on the guide that sounded halfway decent was Dead Poet Society.


	4. Second Contact

**A/N: **This is in Tom's POV. There is a mention of Tom speaking telepathically to his owl. This is due to Velancia being Tom's familiar, which creates a telepathic bond between Master and pet. The letter is again seperated and _italicized_.

**Last Time: **The only thing on the guide that sounded halfway decent was Dead Poet Society. (this was Harry's POV)

* * *

**Second Contact:**

Later in the evening, Tom was greeted by not only Velancia but also an owl as white as freshly fallen snow. "You must be Harry's, right pretty?" I asked. The bird bobbed it's head in agreement and I asked Velancia telepathically what her name was. "Well then Hedwig, you're welcome to stay the night if you wish." I informed the bird as I reached for Harry's reply. After reading through it and laughing wholeheartedly, I wrote another letter in answer.

*~*~***~*~*

_My Golden Boy,_

_Surely you've had worse things happen to you? Apparently as your body and mind were otherwise occupied your mental walls were destroyed.  
__I must say the same about your pretty Hedwig. Funny that they should get along so well no? They are opposites in appearance save for the eyes, which I chose Velancia for specifically.  
__Witnessing you masturbating is just the tip of the iceberg (as muggles would say) and I can't wait for the rest of it. My companionship has already been offered and unmistakably accepted. If we ever get a chance to be free from our... previous engagements at the same time then yes, Harry, we will most definitely meet face-to-face. I can assure you that you will not be disappointed in the magical aspect of my being.  
__If he wishes to do so then by all means go ahead and keep him for a period of time; he's been bored silly and extremely lonely as of late.  
__I should let you know that to open my "journal" (no horcrux included) you must speak: Tom Marvolo "Lord Voldemort" Riddle in parseltongue. As simple as it sounds to open, very few have been as blessed as we are with the ability of conversing with lovely scaled beings._

Awaiting your reply,  
_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

PS- I hardly ever sign things with my filthy muggle name. You should probably treasure this letter, not that you wouldn't have already done so...

*~*~***~*~*

I tied my letter to Hedwig and handed the journal to Velancia. "If you wish to stay go ahead, you'll be in good hands. Be back in a week my pet." I said as they flew off into the horizon.


	5. Journal Writing

**A/N: **Journal key. Tom is** bolded**. Harry is_ italicized_. At the end Harry has a little nervous breakdown due to high amounts of stress; I'm sure we've all been there. This is from Harry's POV.

**Last Time: **I said as they flew off into the horizon. (this was a Tom POV)

* * *

**Journal Writing:**

At around midnight Harry awoke to the sound of something scratching at his window. I got out of bed, half asleep, and stumbled my way over to open the window. The two owls flew into my bedroom and collapsed on my bed, exhausted from their day of long flights. I cooed at them petting and stroking their feathers, while setting a bowl of water on the bed near them. I took both the letter and journal from the now sleeping creatures; I read the letter and then opened the journal. I grabbed my favorite green pen and began what I hope would be a worthwhile conversation.

_Tom? Hello? How does this thing work?_

Sure enough, just like his diary the ink disappeared and was replaced with his reply.

**Hello, Harry. How are you tonight? Hopefully not trying to sprain your wrist again...**

_Oh, hush you! I'm doing fine, but I can't say the same for our poor owls. The poor darlings are exhausted! Especially Velancia, I mean couldn't you have shrunk the journal? It would have been less heavy for him then._

**He's been through worse trust me. He's probably out of shape; I've been inactive as of late (if you haven't noticed).**

_I've noticed. I would thank you, but unfortunately the peace and quiet has made my life more hellish._

**Odd. How so? Oh, and I apologize.**

_It's alright. Everyone around me is on edge, their nerves are on spread thin and stretched to the max. They're all being down right bitchy, if you'd like me to be blunt. So they take out their pent up energy on me; they train me in every field imaginable, and then there are Occlumency lesseons with Snape. What have you been doing to him lately? He's been absolutely horrid!_

**How dare they use you as an outlet! That's horrid! I haven't done anything to him, except talk to him about why he's spying for both sides of this war. It's rather interesting, might I add.**

_Um... Tom. That's extremely hypocritical of you to say that. How is it interesting? I would like to get inside that man's head..._

**Yes, young Harry. I realize that it is. But alas, such is the world. After joining me for revenge against your father and Dumbles (in the beginning) he lost everything when you "destroyed" me. When I came back to power he had fallen into the light and therefore planned to work for Dumbles, but he's now seeing what that old hag has done and is doing to you. He is remembering why he joined me in the first place. Now he's stuck between protecting you and saving his own ass.**

_How could he be protecting me? Oh! When he gives Dumbles (giggles) the info for your raids he knows that I won't be anywhere near there because Dumbles won't risk me being captured or killed by you. How could he save his own ass though?_

**Very good, Harry. You don't turn your back on the Dark Lord, Harry. But if Snape could somehow: A- get you within my grasp, B- get rid of Dumbles, or C- get rid of you (mind you this was before our happy chats, sorry!) I wouldn't torture him to insanity. He instantly disagreed to option C, he didn't know how to set forth option A, and since he doesn't have the time to plot the old chicken fuckers death, he couldn't accomplish option B.**

_He doesn't have any options left... How and why is he still alive? Not that I'm not grateful; he's become a father figure to me, though I don't know how._

**I gave him until your birthday to give me one of those three things or something else that could compensate. This morning (after your wonderful show) he comes into my chambers with the information that Dumbles has forbidden you any contact with your friends. I took advantage of the situation, and I'm quite thrilled with the outcome.**

_How hard to you think it would be to accomplish the murder of one Albus Dumbledore?_

**Why Harry! What would the wizarding world think of their Boy-Who-Lived?**

_Like I give a fuck!_

**Harry, darling, calm down. I was only teasing you.**

------FIVE MINUTES LATER------

**Harry? Harry! Put that down right now! Don't you dare even think about doing that.**

_Nope. And too late._

**Harry! I'm coming over there!... RIGHT NOW!**

**---**POP**--- **(Tom apparated to Harry's house...)

I looked up at Tom and gasped backing away into a corner while cradling my arm. He reached out to me, but I shook my head in terror, whimpering out in fright. I was attempting to crawl away from him, my way was blocked by my bedroom wall.


	6. Reliving Horrors and Moving In

**A/N: **This is the chapter that the child abuse takes place in. It is seperated and _italicized_. I believe it to be only briefly described. This chapter is from Harry's POV. This one is pretty long; I just couldn't find a really good place to break it off, so I just published it as one.

**Last Time: **He closed his eyes in shame and threw himself into my arms.

* * *

**Reliving Horrors and Moving In:**

"Shh. Harry you don't have to tell me, yet. I can wait...for a couple of days, if you want me to." Tom told Harry quietly, running his fingers through Harry's hair.

"No. I don't want to tell you.. I'll show you instead." I said letting my mental barriers down. I felt his presence in my mind; I slowly relaxed, his presence soothing me.

*~*~***~*~*

_He looked over my childhood, which was similar to his own. As he made his way to my adolescence, I trembled in fright. He watched Vernon and Dudley take turns torturing me; burning me with cigarette butts and forcing me to perform fellatio on them. It began during the summer I turned 12. He watched me as I begged Snape to stop torturing me, on Dumbledore's orders. Dumbles himself made me perform fellatio on him, under the imperious, while having "tea." He listened to Ron and Hermione chewing out my ass and giving me religious lectures every time I turned around, after finally gaining enough confidence to tell them that I was gay. He watched as I let myself be a whore for Draco Malfoy. No matter how he abused me or trash talked me, I always came back for more. Eventually I started to believe all the things called me, and I begged him to hit me harder._

_*~*~***~*~*_

I could feel the fury and concern rolling off of Tom in waves. His grip on me was extremely tight, in fact I could feel the bruises already forming. "Tom?" I spoke barely audible.

"Hm."

"I...D-do you hate me now?" I asked fearfully.

"Why would I hate you?" He asked snapping out of his daze, eyes coming back to focus on me.

"Well.. I..I'm filthy." I whispered sadly.

"Shh. It's not your fault Harry. I definitely don't hate you. I don't think I've ever truly hated you. Except maybe when you blew me up, like a popped balloon." I giggled and smiled up at him relieved. He smiled back at me, eyes glowing ruby. "You hungry?" He asked rubbing my tummy.

"Hey!" I squeaked.

"What?" He asked innocently, funning his fingers across my ribs. I squirmed, helplessly laughing, and hopelessly trying to escape. He stopped abruptly a serious look transforming his face."Harry...will you come back with me? I don't want those monsters anywhere near you. You don't have to ever come back here; I'll even transfer you into Durmstrang, if you don't wish to continue learning at Hogwarts."

I gasped. "Do you really mean that?"

"Every word, Harry. Please." He begged me to stay with him.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I practically screamed. He sighed in relief at my enthusiastic, positive reception to his idea.

He packed all my things into my trunk and apparated us to Riddle Manor. Tom grabbed my waist as I stumbled, never liking any form of magical transportation other than flying. "There's going to be some rules you'll have to obey, Harry." I looked at him raising my eyebrow in question. "There will be Death Eaters going in and out of the Manor all summer. I'm afraid that even under my protection, you may still be harmed by my followers. You'll have to stay within my chambers unless I tell you otherwise. Most especially don't go into the basement or leave my rooms when I hold a meeting."

"So I'm going to be locked up and stowed away in your room all summer?" I asked sadly looking down at my feet, feeling my freedom slowly dwindling away.

"Once we arrive at my chambers I'm sure you won't think it all that bad." He whispered gently tilting my chin up toward him. "Come, let's get you settled." He lead me toward his chambers. We arrived outside a blank wall; I watched in fascination as it slowly morphed into a set of large double doors. He placed his palm on the door and after it glowed a warm purple for a moment, the doors opened grandly, revealing the rooms within.

The main room looked to be a study crossed with a library and sitting room. There were three doors leading off the room. "To the right is my closet, to the left is my bathroom, and straight ahead is the master suite." He told me as he placed my trunk on the floor. "Did you want your textbooks on the desk?" He asked pulling the things out of my trunk and putting them where they belonged.

"Yeah sure." I mumbled throwing myself down across the couch. I snuggled into the velvety cushion, fighting the urge to dig a hole to crawl into and die. I felt a hand on my back and jumped.

"Shh...It's only me." Tom cooed in my ear. I turned my head to look at him; I saw the worry on his face and the concern in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said closing my eyes.

"Harry, it isn't your fault. You should have never been put through those horrible things. I feel guilty that my actions acted as the catalyst for your pain."

"You shouldn't be! If you hadn't... killed my parents then we wouldn't be here, and I might not have gotten a taste of happiness and friendship. Besides I probably would've turned out to be a pompous ass, just like dear old dad. I still haven't apologized to Sev-Snape for that..."

"Why would you apologize for something that your dad did?"

"Because my dad can't, not that he would, and I did something that I shouldn't have. Do you think I'd be able to talk to him...just once. If he'll listen to me?" I asked him hopefully.

"I might be able to arrange a meeting between the two of you. I'm not sure if I'm going to tell anyone that you're here, except for the elves of course."

"I don't want you to force him to talk to me Tom."

"I know, Harry. I know." There was a knock on the door. I got up and walked into the bedroom, being guided by Tom. I sat on the bed and waited for Tom to come and get me, after his visitor had left.


	7. Potter's Missing

**A/N: **This one is really short. It's from Tom's POV. The underlined is Tom speaking in Parseltongue.

**Last Time:** I sat on the bed and waited for Tom to come and get me, after his visitor had left.

* * *

**Potter's Missing:**

Tom opened the door to reveal a very flustered and stressed Severus Snape. He gave a half-assed bow and quickly walked past me into my den. "My Lord... I have news. It seems that Potter has run away; no one has a clue as to what's going on or where he could've possibly gone." He hung his head in defeat.

"Severus, why are you so stressed over this?" I questioned him to satisfy my own curiosity.

"That boy was my one way ticket to my saved ass... and I don't want him to get hurt. No matter how much he looks like James 'fucking' Potter, he's such a better person than his father could ever have hoped to be."

"Oh come now Severus, he'll show up eventually; sooner than you could've hoped for and when you least expect it." Harry, come out now. Here's your chance love. I hissed out so that Harry could hear me from the other room. I turned my head and grinned as Harry walked out of my bedroom. Severus's jaw dropped and he looked completely stunned.


	8. Father to Son

**A/N: **Parseltongue is _italicized_. At the end of this one there is a mention of sex. Harry's POV.

**Last Time: **Severus's jaw dropped and he was completely stunned.

* * *

**Father to Son:**

I opened Tom's door and watched as Severus went into complete shock. I smiled shyly at him and greeted him lowly. "Hullo Professor Snape. How are you? Might I have a moment of your time, sir?"

"H-harry?! Is that really you?" He asked slowly coming closer as if expecting me to disappear. He was making me extremely nervous, which caused Tom to grab my hand in order to comfort me.

"Yes, sir. Sorry to have worried you, but Tom insisted that I come stay with him." I was stunned as I was pulled into an embrace with the man I thought to have hated me more than all others.

"Thank goodness, you're alright!" He whispered. I melted into the warm embrace wrapping my arms around him as well. "I thought someone took you and was planning on torturing you!."

Tom chuckled. "Not anymore Severus, though he did come calmly for being 'kidnapped.'" We all laughed at that. Tom snapped his fingers and several house elves appeared before us. As I looked them over I was reminded of Kreacher.

"Um... Severus? Do you think that I would be able to kick the Order out of headquarters long enough to transfer everything here?"

"Well I suppose I could provide a distraction, while you both get what you need." Tom offered.

"Would you?" I asked shyly.

"Of course, Harry dear. Oh yes! Bubbles, Sargon and Timble this is Harry. He'll be staying with us over summer and hopefully longer. You'll obey him as you would me, within reason." They all nodded and bowed several times. One approached me and pulled my pant leg to obtain my attention.

"Is Master Harry remembering Dobby, sir?" The little thing asked in a squeaky voice.

"Yes. Do you happen to know him?"

"He be's Sargon's older brother sir. Dobby was wondering how you be's sir, now that you is in Master's care." I looked into his large tennis ball eyes and smiled.

"You can tell Dobby that I'm 100 percent fine and in good hands. Would you care to go let Dobby know that I'm safe for me?"

"Of course! Would you like me's to leave now?"

"Please, and you can continue on with your duties after you return, Sargon."

"Right away, sir!" He answered popping away to what I assumed was Hogwarts.

"Harry, you said earlier that you wished to talk with me...?" Severus said slowly, reminding me of his presence.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry I get distracted easily. I... uh...I wanted to apologize for going into your pensive, (A/n: I can't remember how to spell it. But the bowl thing that you pour memories into...) last year, and also for the years of torment that my father and his friends inflicted upon you, seeing as most aren't around to do it themselves." I looked into his cold eyes to see them shining with...pride?

"Thank you, Harry. You don't know what that means to me." He smiled, full on smiled at me. "And on that happy note I do believe that I'll take my leave. Harry, I'm glad you're safe. My Lord, thank you. Good evening to you both." He bowed then swiftly left the room.

I looked over at Tom completely radiating with happiness and joy. He smiled gently, opening his arms to me; I happily ran into his arms almost squeezing him to death. "Oh, Tom I can't believe how wonderfully that went. When do you want to put our 'plan' into action? I don't know how long Kreacher will be able to last with the Order members. He must be going insane by now, not to mention how awfully they all treat him."

"Are you sure you don't just want Sirius's stuff?" I glared at him. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry. It's just that normal teenagers would just want their stuff back."

"Tom, when the hell have I ever been normal?"

"Good point love. I imagine we'll raid sometime within the next week, my followers are getting restless and antsy anyway." I yawned and snuggled into his chest as he carried me to the bedroom and then proceeded to tuck me in. "I won't be here when you wake up in the morning; Sargon will come when you call. I would like you to get some of your homework done." I groaned, disliking even the thought of homework. "I know, but the sooner that you get it done the sooner I can begin to teach you other things."

"What other things?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yes, Harry, some of it will be dark, but not all of it. I'm thinking that we'll hone your potions, transfiguration and charms skills. That way you can be practical and extraordinary."

"Okay, Tom." I said snuggling into the pillow and inhaling deeply. I felt the bed sink in and a weight settle across my waist. I opened my eyes and looked up Tom, raising an eyebrow in question.

"_You have no idea of how badly I want you, little snake_." He hissed to me in Parseltongue licking my earlobe and cheek. I whimpered for more when his tongue ran over my lips, causing him to pause.

"_More_." I hissed into his ear nibbling the lobe sensually. He groaned burring his face into my neck. I didn't know if sex could feel good at all, since both Vernon and Dudley lacked any skill what so ever and they were more intent on hurting me anyway. Despite this I was damn determined to find out if I could enjoy acts of carnal pleasure.


	9. The Morning After

**A/N:** This is the last chapter. Parseltongue is _italicized._ Tom's POV.

**Last Time: **Despite this I was damn determined to find out if I could enjoy acts of carnal pleasure.

* * *

**The Morning After:**

"Last night was amazing." Tom mumbled into Harry's silky locks as Harry awoke in Tom's arms. He blushed in remembrance and nodded in quiet agreement. He kissed my chest while playing with my belly button, making me shiver and moan quietly.

"I thought you weren't going to be here when I woke up..." He inquired.

"Well I can't just abandon you after we made such sweet love. Besides Lucius stopped by earlier declaring that my appointment was post-poned indefinitely. Apparently someone already took out the muggles for me. I don't know who would though... unless Dumbles was pissed at them for losing you." I voiced my thoughts out loud. Harry whined at the mere mention of his relatives. I calmed him quickly and kissed him reassuringly. "They can't get you here, Harry."

"What makes you so sure?" He whispered, voice filled with doubt.

"If Dumbles can't find me, how in the world do you expect those blundering baboons to be able to?" He giggled making my heart soar. I got out of bed and dressed quickly, planning to call a meeting with the announcement of the raid that would be happening soon.

*~*~*** FAST FORWARD OF TIME (roughly 2 weeks)***~*~*

I apparated the entire House of Black on to my Manor grounds; though the building was located a good distance from the Manor itself. I brought Harry to it and he stared in awe at the building. "I wasn't sure what you wanted so I brought you the entire thing. Yes, I read your mind to obtain its location. I've placed a wardrobe in the living room that will act as a passageway between here and a similar wardrobe in my bedroom. I figured it could be used as a get away for you and a new start for us." I gasped as he tackled me to the ground kissing me passionately.

"Thank you." He murmured gently against my lips. I smiled looking down at him.

"_Anything for you my little snake_."

**-----End Story----**


End file.
